Fake Smiles
by eggyeolx
Summary: Sayuri Inoue, the girl who aced all sports, hid her sadness behind a mask, one that she promised never to take off, to someone special who had left her forever. She meets the Host Club, hoping they could change her. But after one visit, she's not sure if they were up to it. She wanted someone to save her before her happiness was completely dissolved. But is anyone up to the job?
1. Chapter 1

I stared out of the window. My teacher was saying something, probably something important, but then again, it was my teacher. I never bothered to take anything which came out of her mouth seriously. In fact, I never took anything seriously. The whole world was a joke. The whole world was a lie.

The bell rang. I got up from my seat. I head towards the door, my mind on something else. I set foot outside the classroom and then bumped into someone. I fell down. All my books fell on the floor.  
"Ouch," I said, getting up. I rubbed my head and noticed who had fallen down in front of me. Kaoru Hitachiin.

"Sorry," Kaoru said as he got up and gave me a hand. I took it and stood up, then dusted my uniform.  
"No, it's alright," I said, giving him a smile. Kaoru blushed a little.

"I'll be going then," he said. As he walked away with his brother, he dropped a piece of paper. I bent down and picked it up. I opened it.  
 _Sayuri Inoue_  
 _Come to music room #3 after school. We'll be waiting._

Since I did have a lot of free time on my hands, and since I didn't have anything else interesting to do, I decided that I might as well go and visit the music room #3.


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened. Rose petals flew past my uninterested face.

"Welcome," a blonde said. "My lovely rose. Welcome to the host club. Now, what name belongs to that pretty face of yours?"  
"Sayuri Inoue," a boy with glasses said. He looked as if he was the same age as the blonde. "If I'm not wrong, your father owns a very famous sports company."  
"That's right," I said smiling.  
"Well, we welcome you to the host club."  
Everyone smiled back at me. Everyone except Kaoru Hitachiin. He had a confused look on his face.  
"You guys could introduce yourselves to me. I'm not sure I recognise you all. I'm new at this school after all." I smiled again. Smiling was boring. Smiling was annoying. Smiling was a huge pain in the ass.

"I'm Kyoya Otori," the boy with glasses said. "The one with the bunny is our Honey-senpai. The tall one next to him is Mori-senpai. I believe you know the Hitachiin twins, they're in your class after all. And Haruhi too. And that-"  
"I'm Tamaki Suoh," the blonde said, holding my face close to his. I loosened his grip and leaned back. "Nice to know you all," then I turned to Kaoru.

"So Kaoru, why did you call me out here?"

"Well you looked really bored in class, so we decided that we might try and entertain you here."

. . .

"I'm leaving." I said bluntly.

"WHAT!" Tamaki said. The next thing I knew, he was sitting in a corner of the room, making circles on the floor with his finger.

"That was harsh," the twins said in sync.

I dropped to my knees. "I'm so sorry. The thing is, I'm in the team for the baseball tournament next month. I need to practice a lot. If I don't win, my father would never forgive me." I said, my eyes tearing up.

"That's such a sad story," Hikaru and Kaoru said, with handkerchiefs in their hands. Kyoya adjusted his glasses. Mori-senpai remained expressionless. Tamaki and Honey-senpai ran towards me and gave me a 'crusher hug'. They literally squeezed the life out of me.

"I'll be going then," I smiled and said as everyone waved goodbye to me. Everyone except Kaoru, who seemed to be utterly confused.

I closed the door behind me. If that was all the Host Club had to offer, I think that I would not go there again, unless I absolutely had to.

But then again, fooling them with my acting was too easy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh?" I said. I suddenly realized that I was in Music Room #3. I was wearing a light blue colored dress, my long brown hair was left lose. I rotated my red sides from side to side, trying to figure out how I got here. Then I remembered.

(A while ago...)

I was walking down the school hall. I needed to prepare for the upcoming baseball tournament. I was the only girl, not just in my team, but in the entire tournament.

Suddenly someone caught my left arm, and someone else caught my right one. "Huh?" I said. "Mission capture Sayuri complete!" the kidnappers said in sync. Suddenly I was being dragged to a changing room. "Welcome," two maids who looked exactly identical said, "What would you like to wear today Miss?" Without waiting for my answer they quickly dressed me up, and then in a minute they pushed me into Music Room #3.

(Present)

I sweat dropped. Of course, it was the Hitachiin brothers, wasn't it? They were always messing with me. I looked at Haruhi who walked by her with some tea in her hands. "Hey Haruhi, do you think you could lend me a ribbon," I looked at Haruhi and asked. Haruhi turned around and rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a green ribbon and gave it to me. "Is this okay?" He asked me. "It's fine. Thank you." I gathered my hair and tied it up in one side ponytail, as I usually kept it.

"Hello dear," Tamaki said, popping up from nowhere, "It's our pleasure that you're here."

"Really senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Um, senpai, I'm sorry but the baseball tournament is coming up and I need to practice."

"I see," Tamaki said... "But then again, you need to relax once in a while!" he said dragging me with him to a table. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were there at the table eating cake. "Hey Sayu-chan!" Honey-senpai said, "eat some cake with me," a gave me a cute, irresistible smile. I wished that I could smile like that too.

"Well a little cake wouldn't hurt..."

"So what cake would you like?" Hikaru came up with a notebook and pen, like a waiter.

"I think chocolate."

"Once chocolate cake coming up!"

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Get me one too Hika-chan," Honey-senpai said. He was so damn cute.

I looked around the room. Everyone was doing something, except Kaoru. He just sat in one corner, staring at something.

"Hey Kaoru. Come join us," I said, smiling.

"No, I'll pass," Kaoru said.

"Oh, okay then. Have fun doing... whatever you're doing."

My cake came sooner than expected. I ate it, thanked the host club, and left.

 _Kaoru was acting strangely today. Usually he does everything with Hikaru, but today he was sitting alone._

I let my thoughts take me to oblivion and went to change clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sayuri!" Kaoru ran up to me, excited. "I have great news... Sayuri?"

I stared at the ground, the top part of my face in the shadows. I was dripping from top to bottom in water, rain water. After practicing for so many weeks non-stop, this was what I got. Kaoru stood in front of me. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The tournament was cancelled due to the coming typhoon."

"It's such a sad day for rains," he said as a tear drop rolled down my cheek, "Especially on your face."

I woke up in a bad mood. I'd been like that ever since the tournament was cancelled. Every morning I woke up with tears in my eyes, desperate for the tournament to resume. Baseball was my favorite game. But if I didn't act like I'm a sore loser at the game in the tournament my father would forcefully hand over his company to me. But I didn't want that. All I wanted was true love. Something which I would never get. Something that was lost to me forever.

"Good morning," my maid said as she put the hundred fallen pillows back onto the bed. "Your sister would like to meet you."

I clumsily got off my bed and changed clothes. My hair was still a mess, but I tied it up in a side ponytail. I walked to the dining hall where my sister was elegantly eating her breakfast.

"Please don't tell me that father is planning _that_."  
My sister just smiled. I hung her head. Now my only hope was to beat the crap out of that tournament so that the next heir of the family would be her younger brother, who was a little younger than me. He was also very good at sports. My sister tried her hand at sports too, but it didn't go too well. She did bad.  
Which means pretty terrible.  
Well, completely terrible.

So the family kept it a secret. They just claimed that she liked acting better, which was true. Also, she was going to be married of to the Otori family's second son, which meant that she would be leaving me soon. Did anyone consider that I acted well too? No.

"Ayame, what do you want to talk about?"

"You have depression issues."

"What makes you feel like that?"

"Oh please. You may be able to put on an act and fool everyone, but you can't fool me."

Ayame flicked her black hair back. Even though we were sisters, the only thing we had in common was our red eyes.

"I want to take you somewhere after school today."

"Sure, I don't mind." I smiled.

But I had a weird feeling about this.


	5. Chapter 5

Ayame had blind folded me and was taking me somewhere. I heard the sound of doors opening. "Wait outside over here. I'll call you in a while." Ayame whispered.  
"I understand," I said.

After about 10 minutes, Ayame said, "Come in." I walked into the room.

"Sayuri?!" Someone said.

"Is that Kaoru?" I asked, as I unfolded my eyes.

"Do you know each other?" Ayame asked.

"All too well, my dear Ayame." Tamaki said.

"What am I doing with the Host Club?" I asked.

"Tamaki here is in the same class as me. And Kyoya, is the younger bother of my fiance. Well, I thought these wonderful boys would be able to cure you of your depression."

"Yay," Kaoru and Hikaru in sync.

. . .

"I'm leaving." I bluntly said.

"What!" Everyone said.

I sweat dropped. "Fine I'll stay." I finally gave in.

"Thanks," Ayame said and left.

I sweat dropped again. Then I turned at them. "What was my sister talking to you guys about?" I asked Haruhi.

"Well, she said that it was a game."

"A... Game?"

"In the game, we're supposed to make you laugh. But I don't get the point of the game. I mean, you're always smiling, right?" Haruhi smiled at me.

If only she knew.

"Hey Sayuri," Hikaru said, "We'll make you laugh. We're throwing a party tonight. All the members of the club will be there. You're invited too."

"Oh thanks."

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but since you were upset about the tournament I decided to tell you later. So everyone's staying the night. Make sure to bring your clothes." Kaoru said.

"Okay, sure."


	6. Chapter 6

I finished packing my bag.

"Have a nice time at the Hitachiin Manor," Ayame said.

"Sure."

"One more thing..."

"What is it?"

"Do you plan on sleeping with the boys or what?" she asked with a cocky smile.

"Ugh! Shut up! You know I don't like boys very much, so stop bothering me."

Just as I stepped out of her house, someone caught both my arms. "You guys, again?" I was sure that it was Hikaru and Kaoru. A second later, the Suoh limousine showed up at my gate. "Good job," Tamaki said as he lowered the window. Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed me and got into the car.

My first thought when we reached the Hitachiin Mansion was that it was super big.

"Surprise," they said in sync.

Well, for one I wasn't so surprised. I expected something like this to happen.

"We'll show you to your room," they said as they took me to the first floor. my room was next to Haruhi's.

"Get comfortable," they said with a mischievous smile on their faces. They were definitely planning to scare me, I think.

"Hey Hikaru! Kaouru!" Tamaki's voice came from somewhere.

"Coming boss," they said and left.

I opened the door of my room. I sank to my knees when I saw it. A huge room with lots of free space, with a huge bed with only one fluffy pillow and a blanket, and a night lamp.

My worst nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's play kick the can!" said Tamaki.

"Here you go boss," said Hikaru tossing him a can. A can full of tomato juice.

"Alright," said Tamaki placing it on the ground, "Starlight kick!" At that moment the can opened and it emptied itself on Haruhi.

"Thanks a lot senpai," Haruhi said, her mouth twitching.

"I'm so sorry my Haruhi," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to change."

 _She forgot to take a towel._ "I'll go giver her the towel," I said, as I picked up the towel on the table and ran after him.

"Hey boss," Kaoru said, "She's gone to give Haruhi a towel while Haruhi is changing, which means..."

"Huh?"

. . .

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said as he ran up the stairs, following me. When he found me, I was leaning against Haruhi's door. The towel wasn't in my hand anymore.

"Oh no, we're too late," Tamaki said, everyone else behind him.

Just that minute, Haruhi came out of the room wearing a pink dress. At that second, both Tamaki and Hikaru blushed. "You look great Haru-chan," said a happy Honey-senpai.

"Calm down guys," Haruhi said smiling, "It's alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt if she knew."

I just smiled at them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey guys," Haruhi said at the dinner table, "What do we do about the game?"

"There's no need to play that, our Sayuri is already smiling and laughing with us." Tamaki said. The twins and Honey-senpai nodded behind him. I just smiled at them.

After a wonderful dinner, we all head back to our rooms.

"Umm Haruhi, let's stay up a while talking, okay?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said. Then she yawned. "But right now I'm too sleepy to talk. We'll talk tomorrow, kay?"

I tried to hide her despair. "O-okay."

Everyone went to their rooms and tried to catch up on their sleep.

(In the middle of the night - the twins' room)

"What's wrong Kaoru?" A sleepy Hikaru asked Kaoru, who had gotten up.

"I need a glass of water. I'll be going down to get it."

"Sure, but don't expect me to be awake when you come back," said Hikaru, falling asleep immediately.

Kaoru walked up the stairs after drinking a glass of water. Upon reaching the first floor, he stopped. He noticed a figure leaning against Haruhi's door, head between knees.

"Who's there?" He asked, going closer. He stopped a foot away from the person, only to realize that it was me. I had left my hair open and was wearing my favorite striped pyjamas. He knelt down beside me and noticed that tears were streaming down my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I-I-I'm so s-scared Kaoru." I answered, as huge teardrops rolled down my cheeks.

"Scared?"

"I-I have monophobia."

"You're insecure? No way. You're Sayuri Inoue, cutest girl of the class. Everyone loves you! ... But I didn't expect you to have monophobia."

I didn't reply. Kaoru got closer and hugged me. "I'm sorry it had to be this way. I didn't know you had monophobia. I was so worried to get the best room for you so I didn't give much thought. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I said, as the size of my tears slowly reduced. I suddenly felt warm again, in Kaoru's arms.

"If you want, I could escort you to your bed," Kaoru said.

I nodded, as if to say 'yes'. We slowly got up. Kaoru pulled away, but just a little. He opened the doors to the room. Suddenly, the big room didn't feel so scary anymore. Kaoru was clutching me, so I felt okay. I slowly slipped into the bed, and put my head against the soft pillow. Kaoru slipped in beside me. I opened my eyes wide, and then sat up. "Kaoru you're not supposed to sleep with me."

"Just go to bed," he said, his eyes already drooping.

"Um, okay, if you feel it's fine."

After a while, I noticed how cold the room was. It wasn't so cold when Kaoru was hugging me, but it was definitely cold now.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah"

"It's cold. Could I get another blanket?"

"Sorry, not getting up."

"Oh I see. Then-"

Before I could complete her sentence, he put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. My neck touched his chest, and I suddenly felt warm again.

"Are you asleep Kaoru?"

"Nope. Wanna talk? But lying down though. I'm too tired to get up."

"Okay then. Why did call me the cutest girl in class?"

"Because you are."

"But if I remember right, I think we voted someone else prettiest girl of the class award."

"Yeah, but I voted for you."

"Why is that?"

Kaoru smiled. "I love you. That's why."

My face turned bright red as I blushed furiously.

"Since when has all this been going on?" I asked him.

"Since the day you told us apart, in middle school. I haven't told Hikaru yet, so he doesn't know."

(flashback)

I was waiting behind a pillar. I had written a letter to Kaoru. A love letter.  
"Let's go Hikaru," said Kaoru. They were watching from their classroom. I was their third victim.

"Hey," one of them said, appearing before me. I blushed. "Kaoru?"

"Well, I think you got our desks mixed up. I'm Hikaru. Kaoru's got a crush on someone else. Do you think you could like me instead?"

"Well..."

At that instant I returned to my original poker face. No blush. No expression. I smirked. "Just call Hikaru out already."

"But I am Hikaru!" he said.

"Sorry but you don't fool me. You're Kaoru. That's pretty clear."

Hikaru came out of hiding.

"Did you two really think I would write a letter to you just for fun? A girl's emotions are something that should not be toyed with. How would you feel if the person who you loved, and cared about deeply, spat at you face ad then laughed?"

"Not gonna happen." they said in sync.

"Well then, Kaoru, how would you feel if Hikaru died? And Hikaru, how would you feel if Kaoru died? The girls who wrote to you weren't just toys. They had hearts. Live, beating ones. Once lively and beating, broken by you idiots. Just who do you think you are? You've already broken some hearts!"

They were speechless.

"Think about how to love people, rather than about how to hurt us."

I turned and left. Hikaru Looked at his feet while Kaoru watched my brown hair fall in place behind me as he watched me walk away. He was blushing.

(Present)

"Kaoru, can I trust you?"

"As long as the sky is blue and the grass is green, yes."

"I need to get this off my chest, but I also don't want to tell anyone."

"That's ironic."

"I guess."

"Is it about why you keep your distance with everyone?"

"Somewhat."

"You can tell me." He pulled me closer. I just started blushing more.

"His name is Akio."

Kaoru immediately pushed me away. "I'm sorry, do you love him?"

"Kaoru! It's cold! I'm going to get frigophobia next!"

"O-okay." He hugged me tight again.

Once again warmth spread through my body. "Okay, so I used to like him." Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief.

I continued.

"So, I used to love him. And I thought he loved me too. We were like best friends. Before I moved into Ouran, that is. Everything I ever did,I used to do it with him. He, he was my first love. I never used to socialize, but he made me feel like a princess. I felt so happy around him, that I even thought that he was my prince on a white horse. Everyday, he would come to my house with a flower. Sometimes just a daisy, sometimes a bouquet of roses. Whatever he got for me, I loved it.

"And then I fell in love with him. I thought he loved me too. He was from a very rich family. Probably richer than my own. But then, she came. Another girl called Ayuyu. She was pretty. Even I really liked her. She was like my best friend, who was a girl. But then one day in middle school, when I called Akio to come play chess with me, he said he had to attend a wedding in the family. I thought he was being genuine.

"But then I saw it. At such a young age, I found Akio and Ayuyu... Akio and Ayuyu..." Tears poured down my cheeks.

"Don't cry please." Kaoru said.

"They were by themselves in the hall. They were... so close together. I was so shocked I thought he loved me. Akio broke my heart. When I confessed that I had seen him with Ayuyu, he told me that no one could ever be as beautiful as Ayuyu. I wasn't as nice as her. I wasn't as good as her. He was about to say something else, but I just turned and ran. The next day I was transferred to Ouran Academy. The day after that I met you and Hikaru." I was crying uncontrollably.

"Hey," Kaoru said, turning me so that I faced him. "I promise, if I ever find this jerk Akio, I'll kill him. Please don't cry... It hurts, inside."

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

_"Akio, please don't," she desperately said. Ayayu was standing next to him with a whip and Akio was choking me. Akio... Akio..._

I woke up with a start. It was just a dream. I looked around, only to find Kaoru gone. He had left a note near the pillow.

 _I woke up. Sorry I had to go though. Wouldn't want anyone to find me here. Especially Hikaru. He would be super mad. I'm going to my room. Since you're good at acting, just act like nothing happened. Meet you at breakfast.  
~K  
P.S. burn this letter once you read it._

But I didn't burn it. I folded it and put it in my bag. I showered, put on fresh clothes and turned on my expressionless face. I confidently strode down the stairs and met everyone at the table.

"Good morning," I said to... well I said it just to Tamaki and Haruhi. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well," Haruhi said, "Kyoya-senpai and Honey-senpai aren't really morning birds. Mori-senpai usually comes with Honey-senpai so I'm not surprised that he isn't here. Hikaru is up, but Kaoru is still in bed. That's strange though. They usually wake up together. I wonder what happened to Kaoru."

A strange feeling of guilt rushed over me. If I didn't have monophobia, if he hadn't seen me, if I hadn't told him about Ai all night last night, this wouldn't have happened.

"I'll go check on Hikaru. I don't think I'll risk a visit to Kyoya-senpai and Honey-senpai right now. I smiled and left."

I knocked at the door. "Hikaru, stop it! I want to sleep in longer," I could hear Kaoru shout. I immediately felt bad. "Whoever is out there come in," Hikaru said.

"Good morning," I said, and smiled as I walked in.

"Sayu-" Hikaru started to say.

"Sayuri?" Kaoru shot up. "What are you doing in here?" He started to blush and cover himself in his blanket. I laughed. "I just came to check on you two. Haruhi said that you had trouble waking up."

"I've woken up now, so I think I'd like some silence. And time to talk with Hikaru."

I blinked twice. "Okay," I smiled and said. Then I walked out and shut the door.

"So what's going on between you two?" Hikaru asked Kaoru with a sly look.

"Well I was going to tell you," Kaoru said blushing, "I think I love her."

"wHAT!" Hikaru shouted. "But you never told me."

"Keep it down Hikaru. Well now I did."

"Do you want me to get a date for you?"

"No, besides you're terrible when it comes to asking people out. You're kinda irrational at times. And I don't want to upset her, if you know what I mean."

"So, what do we do?"

"I'll ask her out sometime later," and he smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="098539e0b08b38296875c6c2f960d3b1"I walked into my house. I had a great time at the Hitachiin Manor, and with Kaoru. I smiled to myself at the thought of being in love once again. It had been so long. It was difficult to trust anyone, but then, Kaoru was just like her Prince on a white horse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="311da3a81576812143024d573e57f4f7""Hey," Ayame said. "How'd you enjoy yesterday?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efb9e2a8b10cbcde3ab815f0424f3cc1"I was so dissolved in my thoughts that I couldn't hear her. I just felt happy. Genuinely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a85ace029dfc5972c00a1e57c4882ba7""So you did sleep with one of the boys then?" Ayame asked with a chibi face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f8ce212828053e8a424c9687745bb22"I turned around, my face turning red. "Of course not."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfaa4101df1c7b19ec2771266db86e6e""How did you get through with the monophobia then? I'm pretty sure they didn't let one of the maids sleep in one corner of the room."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46913b31ff3782f52bca8f5bb53e95fb""Kaoru was kind enough to lend me his pillow for the night."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de7d77cdad01b3e226dc9303ff7eec1""Just his pillow, or did he-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c25fdcfaada8ecd9bebe1153889a0179""I've had enough of you Ayame! I'm going to my room."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44fdbd8df01b73afeb3ae4acad96a7bb"I stomped up to my room and shut the door behind me. I could not believe Ayame thought about such kinds of things. I mean, sure, so what if Kaoru did help me when I had monophobia? I mean, it's not such a big deal. I slid down and sat leaning against the door. What if Kaoru didn't really love me? What if it was all just a lie?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b4a2be35380fc25c1160c01e2a17506"There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in Onee-chan?" It was my little brother. I opened the door. He looked a lot like Honey-senpai, except with really choppy brown hair like mine. He had red eyes too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1fff229d34e9ab0f67d1513a9469e7e""Onee-chan, I had a hard time without you," he said his eyes filling up with tears. He was just 6 years old. "I want to sleep with you again." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2983953414a9a37292b44692b8bfc9c3""No problem Hiro. Now go change your clothes and freshen up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="715451f7272122f2638354f270d4bb54"He smiled and walked out. My brother does not have monophobia, but he has gotten used to sleeping with me. I do need someone to sleep with at night, or else I'm just terrified./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0425e289869bdf0e1fbf272bd0de7d3b"I jumped onto my bed and hugged a pillow. Tomorrow would be a great day at school. I could feel it. And I've never felt things like this before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
